


Plus 1: I Fucking Love You

by Lilly_Thoo



Series: You Didn't Even Know (But Now You Do) [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Thoo/pseuds/Lilly_Thoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite being entirely capable Shadowhunters and vampires, respectfully, Jace and Simon still worried every single time they went on patrols or missions without each other. </p><p>15 points to Ravenclaw for the author's plot inconsistency.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plus 1: I Fucking Love You

Despite being entirely capable Shadowhunters and vampires, respectfully, Jace and Simon still worried every single time they went on patrols or missions without each other. 

Of course, every patrol is dangerous and there’s always a chance of someone being seriously injured or even killed. That’s just par for the course. This time, however, Alec, Jace and Izzy were going out by themselves to find a pack of unknown demons that no one had seen or heard about for hundreds of years, thus making them harder to get rid of. 

“I still think this is a terrible idea and I really don’t want you to go on this patrol, Jace,” Simon said while his boyfriend was running around their apartment, getting ready to join his siblings. 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m not gonna let Izzy and Alec just go out there by themselves. Since the day Izzy was old enough to patrol, the three of us have gone out together, always having each others back. I need you to understand that, Si. I'll be okay,” Jace finished, turning around to look at Simon. 

Slightly exasperated, Simon pinched the bridge of his nose before he replied. “Yeah, I get that, honestly. And I’d probably do the same with Rebecca if we were in your situation. It’s just, I don’t understand why _you guys_ have to do this. Why couldn’t the older, more knowledgeable Shadowhunters go out and hunt these disgustingly ancient and mysterious demons?” Simon said while walking over to Jace to embrace him once more before he left for his incredibly long patrol. 

“That, I don’t have an answer to,” Jace replied with a sigh and burying his face in the curve of Simon’s neck.

“Ooooh, the infamous Jace Lightwood doesn’t have an answer? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” Simon asked jokingly, a feeble attempt to lighten the mood. 

“That’s funny, Si,” Jace stated, with just a hint of a smile in his voice.

“Oh, you know, I try.”

After a brief pause where the two just reveled in each other’s proximity for a minute, Simon continued with a quiet, “Just make sure you fucking come back to me, Jace.”

There was no joking, trying to be funny or comforting this time. “Yes, of course. Always.” 

They both knew that was a promise neither of them could keep, but they didn’t say anything about it. And if both boys tightened their grip on the other, they didn’t say anything about that either. 

Jace started to pull away, “Okay, I gotta go or else Alec and Izzy will skin me alive. Si, I -”

Simon cut him off before he could finish, he knew what he was going to say, “Nope, whatever you have to say, it can wait until you get back. I’ll see you soon.”

With that, Jace walked out the door, preparing himself for what he knew was going to be one of the longest patrols of his life, thus far.

***

When Jace walked back into the apartment after an excruciating 8 hours of patrol, he immediately started shedding his weapons before realizing that Simon was asleep on the couch with one of the Captain America movies playing on the TV.

Once he got out of his ichor and blood stained clothes, Jace walked over to the TV and turned it off. Then he turned to Simon and gently nudged his arm to wake him up. 

When he didn’t immediately wake, Jace considered just carrying him to the bedroom and letting him sleep. Neither of them slept very well when the other was out on missions or patrols. Then Jace remembered what he’d wanted to say to Simon before he left and decided he needed to be awakened. 

“Simon wake up.”

A few seconds later, Simon slowly opened his eyes to find his boyfriend staring down at him. 

“Hi babe. How was the patrol? Find any wrinkly old demons while you were out?” Even half asleep, Simon was sarcastic. 

“Wrinkly? No. Demons? Yes, definitely. We got the whole pack. Turns out they were just some incredibly jacked lesser demons. Anyhow, I’m gonna shower, you go to bed and I’ll be there soon.” Jace replied quickly. 

“Mmm, okay. I’m tempted to join you, but the bed is calling my name. Gimme a kiss, first.” Simon was too tired (and slightly lazy) to lift his head from it’s comfortable position on the couch so he waited until Jace kneeled so he was eye-level with Simon, then he leaned in to press their lips together in a light yet passionate kiss.

Pushing Jace away lightly, Simon said, “Even with how much I like kissing you when you’re striped out of your hunting gear, you smell like demon goo so I’m gonna need you to shower.”

Jace laughed quietly, but left to go shower nonetheless.

***

When he had showered and put on clean, comfortable clothes, Jace crawled into the warm bed behind Simon to wrap his arms around him.

“Hey, Si?” Jace asked hesitantly. He could just wait until tomorrow to say it, but by then it might eat him alive. 

Before Jace could make up his mind, Simon replied with a sleepy, “Yeah?”

Jace buried his nose in his boyfriend’s curls before he said, “I really fucking love you.”

Simon hurriedly turned around in Jace’s arms so the two were face to face. “I really fucking love you, too. “

Both boys fell asleep with a smile on their face and a warm feeling in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it!!!!! I hope you guys really enjoy this piece and this series!! Thank you so much to everyone that's left nice comments and kudos and just enjoyed the series!! You can find me on tumblr: fjordsexplorer or on twitter: @lillywinns


End file.
